


Poems From The Deep

by JokerInTheMask



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dolphins, Multi, Ocean, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerInTheMask/pseuds/JokerInTheMask
Summary: The beginning of many poems based on our lovely and mysterious ocean. These poems are inspired by a deep love for the ocean and all of its creatures within it.





	Poems From The Deep

Home

My home is wet, my home is blue  
What lies beneath, you won’t have a clue  
My home is dark, the depths have no end  
Wherever you look, you will find a friend  
Though pretty and sweet, my home is not safe  
Stick together, and you might have faith  
In this home, lies creatures big or small  
Look harder, some creatures crawl!  
My home is not quiet, there is always sound  
Listen closely, amazing singers can be found  
And as for me, I do not swim alone  
Look at my pod, they make me feel at home!  
I race and dance, I jump up so high  
I am always happy, I can't deny  
So come on by, come visit my home  
Swim with me, together we can roam


End file.
